


Posters

by Flushedfox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flushedfox/pseuds/Flushedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of your choices have led to this.</p><p>Did you make the right decision?</p><p>Small Victoria-centric drabble that only mostly follows canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posters

**Author's Note:**

> A post episode 4 "things go badly in episode 5 probably" insight. Based off the pictures of someone putting up Max’s missing person poster and how I suddenly remembered that Chloe wouldn't be the one to put them up this time.
> 
> And how in my current game, Kate is dead.
> 
> Can be seen as chasefield but it doesn't have to be.

Victoria Chase stands blankly in front of the poster. Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price are missing and Kate Marsh is dead. A slight grimace passes over her face but she simply squares her shoulders and reaches for her bag filled with the posters. She was still putting them up all over Arcadia Bay.

She walks numbly to the dorm and stops when she reaches the end of the hall. Max’s room is right across from hers and, though she knows otherwise, imagines that nothing at all has changed.

She reaches for the handle but hesitates. She doesn’t want to be reminded of the girl’s absence but the need to be around her, to remember her, is too strong. Gripping the handle, Victoria eases her way into the room. Max’s smell immediately hits her nose and she grits her teeth.

They were supposed to become friends. They were supposed to take dumb pictures and laugh and have fun.

Instead, Victoria woke Max at two in the morning the night after Kate jumped. They talked and talked and talked until the sun came up and they woke up pressed against the each other.

Then, the girl left with her blue haired punk friend, Chloe.

She wanted to ask if Max would go to the dance with her. Become part of the Vortex Club. Instead, the girl comes halfway through the party, white as a sheet and babbling about Nathan.

He used to be her best friend. He’s been quiet lately.

That was three months ago.

Victoria wants to know what she would have said. Instead she sits on Max’s bed and clutches the hoodie carelessly thrown on it. She can feel the tear slowly tracking down her face.

Maybe she can ask Max if—

…When she gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr but since the artwork was reposted I wanted to put it on here.


End file.
